


30 Days of Destiel

by discussionsonpaper



Series: Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, Angel Castiel, Angst, Animal Ears, Arguing, Baking, Battle, Birthday, Clothes, Cuddling, Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fighting, Fluff, Genderswap, Holding Hands, Human AU, Human Castiel, Ice Cream, Kigurumis, M/M, Making Up, Marriage, Morning Rituals, Rituals, Sabriel - Freeform, Shopping, Spooning, Wings, cosplaying, date, formal wear, hand holding, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discussionsonpaper/pseuds/discussionsonpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean had always hated chick flick moments, truly, he did and still does. However, whenever he is with Castiel, his ‘no chick flick moments’ rule seemed to be thrown out the window. There was something about the former angel that made him want the domestic life. That sense of normalcy, he wanted that apple pie life that Sam had tried so hard to get. But while hunting, it was very hard to have any sort of romantic relationship. But somehow, Dean and Cas managed to have some sort mini moments that allowed them to have a sense of intimacy. Even with Sam being around them most of the time, those small moments between the couple meant the most to one Dean Winchester.

He’s not too sure how it happened, but sometime after all the shit they had been through, they had, or rather, Dean had finally seen him and realised how much he needed and wanted Castiel. It had been a gradual process over the years, first the long looks, then the small touches, the biggest leap was the hug he pulled him into during their stay at purgatory. He prayed every night to his angel, hoping that he would answer, that he would come to him, and feeling like total shit when he didn’t. But that was in the past, because Cas was here with him now.

  
The older Winchester brother was taken out of his thoughts by his nerdy younger brother listing off facts about their current hunt. He couldn’t help but notice how Cas continued to give him these slightly heated looks, but with Sam there, nothing could happen. His brother continued to talk, Dean casually inserting snarky comments that earned a 'bitch face' look after each comment. Sam didn't notice when Cas moved slowly towards his secret boyfriend until he was able to sit next to him on the couch. The couple exchanged a secret smile as Sam droned on.

Sam also didn't notice when Cas' hand moved across the small space between him and Dean, only stopping when their pinkies touched. Dean struggled to keep his face neutral instead of sprouting the stupid grin that wanted to be let out.With a quick look to make sure Sam still wasn't looking, Dean's hand reached out and gripped the angels hand in his own. The familiar feel of Cas' hand in his own brought a wave of comfort down on him, this time the hunter couldn't help but let out a small smile. 

In return Cas squeezed the rough hand in his own. It was a small gesture, but it was one that let him know that Cas was going to be there with him no matter what. 

After all, it was all about the small moments. 


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

There’s something that isn’t well known about Dean, something only his family (who had been sworn to secrecy), and a few of his past lovers (if they were lucky enough to have him stay through the night) knew about. Dean liked to cuddle. Dean Winchester was a cuddler. It was something that he would deny to his dying days (and he’s had many of those). But, even with this secret kept close to his chest, someone else managed to find out about it, someone he tried to keep it from. Somehow, Castiel had found out about it. He wasn’t too sure what happened, just that one night, after a hunt, he practically passed out on the bed, the next thing he knew, he was waking up with his arms curled around an unknown figure. His eyes stayed closed as he tried to remember what happened, did he get drunk and find a girl to go home with? He could feel the unknown person moving slightly; enough to let Dean know that the person was awake, but not know that he was awake.

“Dean,” he heard a familiar gruff voice call his name. Damn, Cas had probably found him in the hotel with some random chick, “Dean, I know that you’re awake,” Dean froze; he could feel the person moving around so that they were facing each other. This couldn’t happen, this was going to be one of those strange dreams where he was naked in front of an audience and he would wake up with a start any time soon. But this was so much worse than being naked in front of an audience. He couldn’t possibly be cuddling... with Castiel of all people.

Dean opened his eyes slightly, his gaze meeting the slightly confused gaze of the angel. He quickly moved his arms when he realised that this was, in fact, real. “What the hell Cas?” he questioned quickly, his voice deep from his sleep.

“Why were you... hugging me Dean?” Cas asked with genuine curiosity, his head cutely tilted to the side. Dean shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, if he had just thought that the angel was ‘cute’ then he was more exhausted than he thought.

“What? Shut up, I was not hugging you Cas,” Dean denied with a passion, his head shaking as he moved around the room, not looking the angel in the eyes.

“Yes, you were,” Cas tried to reason to the unreasonable man, “you seemed to be having a bad dream again. When I tried to wake you up, you grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to you. The action seemed to calm you down, so I allowed it. Why did that happen, Dean?” The annoying thing about Cas, Dean thought to himself, is that he had a kind of childish curiosity about him; there was something in him that wanted to know the answers to everything.

“Cas,” Dean said trying to calm down, “this is going to be one of those things that we don’t talk about ever again.” He finally looked at the (still) confused angel, “Got it?”

Cas just nodded in agreement. They never talked about that night again. And they certainly never talked about the times it happened whenever Dean had another bad dream.


	3. Day 3: Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

It was one of those rare moments where Dean had a free day. There were no hunts to go on that day; Sam had gone to the library in another part of Bobby’s house, while Bobby was fixing up his panic room. So he was finally going to put in some popcorn, grab a bunch of candy, as well as a pack of cold beer, and hang out in front of the television. He was just about to sit down after grabbing the last bag popcorn when he noticed Castiel sitting on the seat next to his own. The angel’s entrance had been so quiet that when he turned he nearly dropped the snack in shock.

“Damn it Cas, start wearing some bells or something will you?” Dean shouted at the angel when his pounding heart had calmed down some.

“I do not understand. Why should I wear bells?” a confused Castiel asked, his head tilting slightly to the side, “Is that something you humans do on a regular basis?”

“No, it’s just... never mind,” Dean ended, moving to his original seat, while pushing the angel slightly to the other side.

Castiel looked at the man, confusions still covering his face, “What is it you’re doing?”

“Cas,” Dean sighed in frustration, this was his day off, “this is something us humans do when we have some down time. It is something for us to do,”

“But what is the point of this?” Cas asked, looking at the small square that had once again replayed the menu music.

“Cas, you have to understand that sometimes, things don’t have to have a point. Some things are virtually... pointless,” Dean was exasperated at the constant line of questioning, but pressed the play button, standing slightly to turn off the lights, “just sit back, relax, and watch the friggin’ movie,” Dean muttered, leaning back on the couch.

“But –“

“Cas, just shut up and watch,” They both turned their eyes to the screen. Cas wasn’t too sure what the story was about but continued to watch, because Dean told him to. He was eyeing the screen intensely when a salty smell reached his nose. His eyes drifted downwards and noted the bowl of half empty bowl of popcorn. “Just eat it Cas, it won’t kill you,” Dean muttered gruffly without looking away from the TV. Cautiously, Cas’ hand reached out and grabbed a handful of the snack. Cas eyed the yellowish food in question, “Seriously Cas, just eat it,” Dean repeated after a glance, before returning to the movie.

Cas brought his hand to his mouth, he stuck his tongue out letting some of the popcorn stick to it. The buttery taste of the popcorn exploded in his mouth, making his face crumple in happy confusions. It was not something he was used to. But he liked it. Dean let out a small laugh while offering the bowl once more letting the angel get more of the buttery treat. The two continued to watch the movie while the snacks were shared between them. Cas still couldn’t tell anyone about the movie because he wasn’t sure what was happening, more interested in the new snacks rather than the characters on the screen.

It was in this moment that Cas knew what he needed to do. He needed to save him, to save them. He needed to save his family. For moments like these.


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean was never one for dates, he hated them. He hated the idea of going out with someone he didn’t know very well to get to know them, he hated the idea of having to stay throughout the whole date even if something went wrong, and he hated putting effort into his appearance for someone who wouldn’t be in his life for more than a month. He hated it all. So he didn’t know why he was in one of those stupid fancy restaurants he hated with an equally hated tie on, waiting for god knows who. Yes, that is right, he, Dean Winchester, had been set up on a blind date by his younger brother and sister in law, Sam and Jessica Winchester.

“Hello,” he heard a voice from his right start, “are you... Dean?” the man asked, Dean took his time to look at his ‘date’, ready to ditch the man if need be. But his eyes widened at the man in front of him, taking in the man in front of him from the slightly tousled hair to the trench-coat. Was his family trying to kill him?

“Hi, you must be Castiel?” Dean asks more nicely than he expected, surprising himself, but he let it go. He watched the man take his seat as he nodded in confirmation. They sat in an uncomfortable silence as the waitress, who after stating her name was Bela, brought out some menus before rushing away from the unmistakable tension between the two.

The two continued with the silence, even after picking what they were going to eat, the waitress had not yet returned. Dean studied the man across the table noticing how he shifted nervously in his seat before picking up the unused napkin before returning it back on the place, and then picking it up once more, he noticed how Castiel grabbed the empty wine glass, twirling it around in his hands before moving to fiddle with something else on the table. “Are you okay?” Dean finally asked when he noticed his date pick up his napkin once more.

Castiel looked up suddenly, his eyes widened as the cloth fell back on the table. It was as if he was shocked that Dean had been paying attention to him, “What?” he asked befuddled, “I mean, yes. It’s... nothing,” Castiel finally managed to say while his cheeks turned a fantastic shade of red in a short span of time.

Dean let out a short laugh, worried that if he continued he would offend the man in front of him, “Look, I may not know you, at all, but I can tell that you’re lying,” when he saw the confused look, “call it the perks of the job,” Castiel just let himself nod, even though he was still confused, “so what’s wrong? If you want to bail, I won’t blame you,”

“NO!” Castiel responded immediately, trying to ignore the looks he got from the neighbouring tables at his less than quiet voice, “I mean, no, it’s not that,” he continued with some prompting, “It’s just... I never feel comfortable in places like these, and I just feel...”

“Out of place?” Dean suggested with a smile which Castiel returned, both glad they had someone that understood, “So then, if you don’t like places like these, what do you like?” Dean asked, genuinely curious.

Castiel leaned in to whisper, as if he was telling a huge secret, “Between you and me, I have been craving a burger from this diner about a block away, _The Roadhouse_ ,” he blushed once again at the look he got from the unknown man. He cast his gaze downwards while, “it’s stupid, I know,”

“No,” Dean disagreed, his hand reaching out to stop him from moving completely back, “I just found it weird, I have been dying for a meal there for about a week now. I just never got around to it,” They shared a smile at that small comment.

“Do you, maybe, want to get out of this stuffy place and get something from the diner instead?” Castiel hesitantly suggested when he saw the waitress, seemingly appearing out of thin air, walking towards them, her writing pad in place.

Dean’s eyes never strayed from the man as he nodded, “You know what Cas, I would love that,” he replied, pulling the hand he never let go of, as they both stood from their seats, ignoring the spluttering brunette and walking out the door.

All the while Castiel was thinking of what Dean had called him, Cas, no one outside his family had given him a nickname, he decided he liked it. Then another thought hit him, “I hope you didn’t go into a lot of trouble getting the reservations into that place,”

“Don’t worry about it. It was all Sammy’s planning,” They shared a laugh, but Cas could hear both the adoration and annoyance when he spoke of his younger sibling.

They walked in a more comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Cas broke it, “So, what is it you do?”

“I’m a detective. My job makes it hard for me to have any sort of relationship with someone, but Sam guilt tripped me into this date.” Dean hid his blush, thanking whoever that it was dark out, “Though I’m kinda glad he did,” Cas unsuccessfully tried to hide his own blush. The other man let out a cough before he spun the question back to the man in the trench-coat.

“I’m a teacher, that’s how I know Jessica,”

“So it was Jess that approached you with the idea of this date?” Dean interrupted as he saw the lights from the diner up ahead.

“Actually, that would be a no. She went to my brother, and they both set this up,” he heard a soft ‘ahh’ from his companion as they neared the diner.

They continued to talk the rest of the night, only pausing to talk briefly to the owner – Ellen – who seemed happy that the two had finally met. They stayed late at _The Roadhouse_ , not noticing the time, only leaving when prompted to when Ellen and Jo were packing up for the night.

Dean insisted that he walk him back home, seeing how it wasn’t too far away, and he wanted to spend more time with the handsomely rugged man, Cas was quite quick to agree. Sadly though, the trip was shorter than he remembered. He stood in front of his door, fiddling with his keys. Dean stood there, concentrated on the keys in the other man’s hand, quietly debating something in his mind.

“Fuck it,” Dean finally muttered, much to Castiel’s confusion, but before he could ask, Dean had the man’s head trapped between his hands as his lips descended on Cas’. “I’m really glad I decided not to ditch this date,” Dean let out when they finally pulled apart.

Castiel didn’t know what to say, instead he pulled him back in for another kiss, “I’m glad too,” he whispered against his lips just before they touched.

“Goodnight,” Cas whispered after another kiss, pulling himself away from the chiselled god in front of him and opening the door behind him.

Dean let a goofy smile out, “Goodnight,” As soon as the door had closed Dean had his cellphone out. Quickly opening a new text he sent a message containing only two words.

Deep in the pockets of a sleeping Sam, his phone lit up with a new message from his brother. It was a message that wouldn’t be seen until the next morning as he got ready for work. A message that said everything.

_Thank you._

 


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean and Sam burst into the motel room they were renting, where Cas was waiting for them, with Dean leaning heavily onto his brother, trying to mask the pain he was in with jokes and promises of pie. The former angel could see right away the damage that Dean had obtained from their latest hunt with a single look. Broken ribs, broken leg, sprained hand, and fractured bones, not to mention the wounds able to be seen by the naked eye. It was a small miracle that he was still conscious, but Cas knew that the Winchester brothers were made from tougher things than normal human beings. It was just how they were raised. But that didn’t stop him from worrying whenever he saw one of them like this.

Usually when things were this bad, they would check themselves into the hospital under a bogus name and even worse cover story. But now they had an angel with, in Dean’s words, ‘magical healing powers’ tailing them nearly 24/7 they were able to fly under the radar even better. “Hey Cas,” Dean wheezed out with a slight chuckle, “I think I’m gonna need your help,” Dean’s two companions noticed the way that his eyes started to close slightly.

Cas ignored the shouts of Sam telling him to heal his brother as the brother in question finally went limp. Both Cas and Sam’s eyes widened when this happened, Cas moving quickly to help the hunter move the broken man to one of the beds in the middle of the room. Cas took in the injuries one more time, they were more extensive then he realised. This would take away a lot of his ‘mojo’, as the Winchesters called it. “Cas, what are you doing? Heal him!” Sam shouted at the seemingly calm angel.

“Sam, I am simply trying to assess the damage he has done to his body before being able to heal him. He hurt himself quite badly in this hunt and if I miss something I might make it worse. So I would appreciate it if you stayed silent and didn’t shout at me,” Cas replied, not removing his gaze from the man he rebelled for, “this is going to take much more power than I initially thought. However, there is one way that I could heal everything, but I don’t think that Dean will like it,” Cas stated firmly.

“Cas, it doesn’t matter, just do it, I’ll tell Dean it’s my fault later. Just save my brother, please,” Sam’s eyes shone with unshed tears, he couldn’t lose his brother, not again.

“Very well,” Cas replied calmly.

Sam didn’t say anything, he just watched through blurry eyes as Castiel closed his, a slight glow seemed to fill the room, centred on the angel sitting on the bed. When Cas’ eyes opened, Sam had to close his, the light growing too bright for his human eyes to watch. But when the light started to recede, Sam figured it was safe to reopen his eyes. What he didn’t expect was Castiel leaning over his brother’s body, with their lips connecting them to each other. He noticed a slight light around Dean, but he couldn’t help but let his draw drop when Cas continued to kiss the unconscious man, even when his wounds appeared to have healed.

Dean wasn’t expecting this when he asked his feathery friend for help, he expected Cas to do his normal thing and touch his forehead or something, and ‘poof’ he would be healed. He sure as hell didn’t expect him to be kissing him while he was unconscious, and he sure didn’t expect himself to like it. That’s why when Cas moved to pull away, he brought his newly healed arm around the unsuspecting angel’s neck and bringing him back for another kiss. A surprised Cas opened his eyes at the added weight, they both knew that Cas could pull away whenever he wanted, but something about being in the hunters arms felt right. It felt like he belonged there. So without any more questioning he leaned into the man’s touch, while deepening the kiss.

“You guys realise I’m still here right?” Sam asked when he noticed Cas moving towards Dean even more, his body moving to accommodate Dean. Sam’s face was absent of any tears and instead held a slight disgust of watching his brother make out with someone, he continued when he realised the couple were not listening to him, “I’m just going to go,” he muttered, quickly leaving the room just as Dean pulled Cas back to meet his lips.


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

There were two things that Dean Winchester hated. One was mornings and the other was wearing clothing when he had his sexy boyfriend in bed with him. He couldn’t tell you when the two of them had started sleeping over at each other’s houses on a regular basis, but it happened. And more often than not, their clothes ended up on the floor sometime during the night. It was small things like this that made Dean realise that going out with Cas wasn’t a bad idea, especially when it didn’t make him run for the hills like it usually does.

But then the morning after comes and Dean curses everything from the high heavens to the lowest level of hell when he realises he has to get dressed, but he refuses to open his eyes. This usually ended with Dean having more bruises than he had the night before and the sound of many expletives escaping him. It was one of those things that, even though he hated the language, Cas couldn’t help but laugh at. But today wasn’t one of those days. Today was the rare day when Dean had to wake up before his partner, a day when he had to wake up just after the sun had risen. It wasn’t something he liked, but a couple of times a month, he let Bobby take a break and he would open the shop. The only problem is that his apartment wasn’t near the shop, hence getting up at an ungodly time.

So there he was, untangling himself from the warm, naked body lying peacefully next to him, before standing, bare-assed, in the middle of the cold room. Dean let out a yawn as a shiver went down his spine, the combination of the two making him feel very uncomfortable. With his eyes still closed, and refusing to open fully until he had at least gotten into his car with a cup of coffee, he tried to navigate through the room by memory. But, like always, he would always miscalculate a step or two, making him run into the bedpost, then the dresser, then the other bedpost, and then finally tripping over their discarded clothing. Castiel slept through the noise, having gotten used to this.

Another chill made Dean shiver once again making him open his eyes slightly, the view from the small space was enough to make him get through the morning without any more harmful injuries. He quickly grabbed a pair of pants that he had just tripped on, foregoing the underwear, mainly because he couldn’t be bothered finding any clean ones. His hands making quick work of the zipper and buttons before they moved to find a shirt, grabbing the next item of clothing he could find. He pulled it over his head, leaning on the bottom of the bed, resting his eyes for a moment.

He must have fallen asleep, only waking up from the alarm he had set to make sure he left on time. Dean’s eyes finally opened properly when he noted the noise coming from his phone. He made the decision to skip breakfast, hoping he could just ask Jo to bring something from the Roadhouse before moving to the bathroom to rush through his routine.

After he placed a soft kiss on his boyfriends sleeping head (things he had gotten used to after being in a relationship) he rushed out of the room, grabbing his phone and jacket along the way, before heading out the door.

The sun had started to warm the earth when he moved to his baby, the car he had built from the ground up. He unlocked the phone and, without looking at it, quickly sent a text to Jo, asking her to bring over some breakfast and the largest cup of coffee to the shop when she was able. With his mind on breakfast, he headed to work, dumping his jacket on the passenger’s seat where a duffle bag of the essentials lay (you know, body spray, an extra bottle of water, an extra bottle of alcohol, his dad’s army knife, and a couple of condoms). He was half way to work when his phone buzzed; he just figured it was Jo sending an affirmative on the breakfast call, so he left it.

He was ten minutes late to Bobby’s Automotives, but it was okay because no one was there to tell him off anyway. He drove his car to the back, leaving it there with all his stuff, therefore missing the call from his boyfriend. The first thing Dean did after opening was put the music on a channel that seemed to be dedicated to the older rock bands. It was just what he needed to start the morning.

He had been working for about 2 hours before he heard Jo’s upbeat whistling. The older man cursed her for being this damn chirpy in the mornings as he cleaned his hands of the grease, ready for breakfast.

“Woah,” was the first thing out of the blonde woman’s mouth as she noticed Dean, her shocked look turning into a face of mischievousness, “late night?” she asked.

Dean looked at her weirdly, wondering where she was going with this, “A little, why?”

Jo was about to answer when he saw Cas’ car coming through the garage. Dean’s jaw dropped when he noticed that Cas had been wearing one of his old ACDC shirts. For some reason this made Cas so much hotter in the eyes of the mechanic. Cas seemed to roll his eyes at the confused man, “Dean,” his gruff voice bringing him out of his daze, “I brought you an extra shirt, it seems that, when you were stumbling over the furniture this morning you grabbed my shirt by mistake. I took one of yours instead,”

Dean’s eyes widened, he could see Jo laughing on the side. His head slowly drifted down, until the crisp white shirt could be seen, “Shit,” he muttered, “Uh, sorry Cas,” he apologised when he noticed the large grease stain on the shirt that looked so good on Cas.

Cas let out a sigh, handing him a bag, “It is fine. But I do have to leave if I want to go home, get dressed and get to work on time,”

Dean brought him in close for a chaste kiss, before whispering hotly in his ear, “You look hot in my clothes,” Cas’ face turned an interesting shade of red as he quickly muttered a goodbye to him and the (still) laughing girl.

“Shut up Joanna Harvelle,” Dean finally snapped, grabbing his food from her and moving out back to eat and change. Maybe he could convince Cas to wear that shirt again tonight.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean was a closet geek. He liked all that sci-fi stuff, he enjoyed the heavy debates with other people online, and he absolutely loved the sparse conventions he was able to attend. But this year, not only was he planning to go, he was planning on dressing up in costume. And it was a badass costume.

“DAMNIT, SAMMY! HURRY YOUR ASS UP!” his shout was heard throughout his brother’s apartment, bouncing in excitement and aggravation.

Dean heard Sam’s laugh as he finally walked out of his room. “Calm down Dean. It’s not going to end before we get there and –” Sam stopped when he saw what his older brother was wearing, “what in God’s name are you wearing?” Sam asked in shock. The leather jacket wasn’t out of character, but the v-neck shirt and semi-formal pants was something out of the ordinary. He could see something poking out of the pocket of the jacket.

Dean let out a large smile, popping the collar of the leather jacket, “You like it? I’m the Doctor,” he couldn’t help but let out a little wiggle of his eyebrows, “What do you think?” Dean asked, showing off his outfit in pride.

“I think _you’re_ a dork, and if you ever call me a dork again, I want you to remember this moment.” Sam snorted before grabbing his (boring and plain jacket) “Let’s just go before I change your mind,” The ride to the convention was quite boring in the Winchesters opinion. They had the usual off-key singing, the usual bitching and moaning from the younger brother, the usual silences, and the usual mini sleeps that Sam seemed to always take. Usual things that happen over a long trip between siblings.

By the time that they got to the convention Dean was bouncing in his seat. “Get ready for some awesomeness, Sammy. Because this will be... awesome,”

“Yeah Dean, sure it will be, but I’m going to be leaving you soon after. I’m meeting some of the guys and Jess here,”

“Ditching me for the girlfriend,” Dean laughed while he parked the car in a full parking lot, “Fine, whatever.”

The convention was, as he predicted, awesome. These were the people _his_ kind of people where he could talk endlessly about Doctor Who, Batman, Sherlock, and there was even someone who was able to talk to him about Dr Sexy MD. This was where he was able to geek out.

He was just passing an anime orientated table when he literally bumped into someone. The man was impressive, Dean noted, but what was even more impressive was the fact that he was wearing a near exact replica of the 10th Doctor’s outfit, including the sonic screwdriver, “Hello, Doctor,” Dean greeted enthusiastically, laughing slightly at the other mans infectious laugh.

“And hello to you too, Doctor,” the stranger replied, looking around distracted, “I’m sorry, I’m trying to find my sister, it appears he has left me,”

“Sounds like my brother,” Dean joked, “Dean Winchester,”

“Castiel Milton,”

“Milton? Are you related to Anna by any chance?” Dean asked curiously looking around for the redhead that said she might be here.

“Actually yes, how did –”

Castiel was interrupted by a loud, “CASSIE!” before nearly falling into the man he had just met, “And Dean-o? Hey, how’s it going? Oh cool, you’re the 9th Doctor. Michael’s here somewhere dressed as the 11th, hence me looking like Amy Pond and –”

“Anna, please stop your incessant talking,” Cas told her while subtly motioning to Dean who looked confused. Unlike her workmate, she knew exactly what was going on as soon as she saw the two. Therefore, the only logical thing to do, according to her, was to ask (force) Dean to join them.

A bright smile lit her face as he first sent a quick look to the man next to her before allowing himself to be pulled away by Castiel who was being pulled by his (now less annoying) sister.


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

“Come on Cas. We are going out,” Dean finally said after getting bored with a couple of hours of research. Dean pulled on his jacket, grabbed his keys from the hand a studious Sam who held it out without asking, and pushed the angel out the door.

“What are you doing Dean?” Castiel asked confused, but still allowed himself to be pushed out by the hunter. Dean didn’t answer, just continued to push him towards the passenger’s seat of the car. The ride didn’t take long and soon they were pulling into a large underground parking. Cas stared at it all with his usual sense of wonderment, “What are we doing Dean?” He finally asked again as they left the car.

“Cas, you have been in that suit for the past three years, you need new stuff,” Dean finally answered, winking at some random girl.

“But Dean, it is not necessary, I have enough power to clean or repair my outfit when needed. I do not understand why we need to buy extra clothing for us to carry around.

“Cas, will you just go with it? If I have to look at another book, I may actually kill myself. So we’re going to be buying you something new, got it?” Dean spat out, he returned to push Cas from behind when he noted the angel was lagging behind.

“Well, I would not like to see you kill yourself. So, if this will keep you alive a little bit longer, I suppose I can buy a new outfit,” unknown to Cas, Dean had rolled his eyes at the angel who still couldn’t seem to understand sarcasm. But if this was what it took for him to get a new outfit, then it would have to do.

As soon as they entered the shop, Dean started grabbing clothes, giving them to Cas to hold, before grabbing his arm and leading him to the fitting room. “Just go in there, and start trying things on until you find something you like. What’s the point of buying something if you don’t like it,” Dean ended up sitting on the floor for about 30 minutes before something finally happened.

“I think this outfit fits well Dean,” Dean finally heard through the door.

“Well then show me,” the door opened slowly. Dean couldn’t help but laugh out loud when he saw the outfit Cas picked out, “Oh, Cas, no.”

“But I thought you said I should go with something that I like?”

Dean let out another laugh, but elaborated when the angel still looked confused, “There are some things that, even if you feel comfortable in, you cannot wear. Where the hell did you get that anyway? I didn’t give that to you,”

“I saw it on one of the shelves.”

Dean let out another laugh at the neon green shirt and brick coloured pants before he lifted himself up off the floor and pushed his way into the cramped changing room. “Excuse me, sir?” Dean turned to the voice, only just noticing the teenage girl in the corridor, “I’m afraid that two people aren’t allowed in the changing room at once, company policy. However, if you want there is a men’s toilet just around the corner outside of the shop where the both of you can –”

“Woah, wait, what? We aren’t like that. I am helping my friend here,” he pointed at the very confused angel in strange, un-matched clothing, “As you can see, he desperately needs my help.”

“Oh sweetie,” the teenager agreed pitying the man in the corner, before she too pushed into the changing room next to Dean who was already flipping through the pile of clothes.

Between the two of them, they quickly agreed on an outfit that would suit Cas. They took out the discarded clothing (just in case the angel had any ideas) and waited for him to exit the room with his new outfit.

Once again, the door to the changing room opened, letting the unusual pair see what they had put together. Dean smirked, he was a freaking genius. Cas tugged at the end of his grey undershirt, uncharacteristically nervous under the intense gaze of his human friend, before straightening himself out, allowing the unbuttoned black over shirt and jeans to hug him in all the right places

“Wow,” the girl finally whispered with a blush before leaving quickly muttering something about her job.

“Cas,” Dean walked towards him, turning him until they both saw the mirror, “you look awesome,” he finally said, sharing a smile reflected in the mirror.


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean watched from his perch on the couch as Castiel moved around the living room, cleaning the house and straightening things randomly. “Cas,” Dean smirked at him, lifting an eyebrow in question, “what is with the massive cleaning spree?”

“Dean, everyone is coming over, and I would appreciate some help, rather than you sitting on the couch and doing nothing,” Dean looked at him blankly.

“Cas, they have seen this apartment in a worse state than now, what makes you think that they will care?” Dean finally asked, wrapping his arms around the other mans waist when he walked in front of him, pulling him so that he landed next to a smiling Dean, “Just relax, it’s our friends, not the president,” Dean whispered his ear before placing soft kisses down his jaw while simultaneously pulling him closer.

Just as Cas forgot about what he was doing, the doorbell rang. Both men let out a groan of disappointment, but they refused to move. That is until they heard the doorbell ring many again, and again, and again. The person outside continued to press the bell, “Okay, fine!” Dean finally shouted, standing up from his place on the couch, “Stop with the ringing!” the person pressed the bell even more. Dean glared as he opened the door forcefully, “Are you freaking serious?”

Gabriel smirked at the frustrated look on his brother-in-law’s face, “Oh, what’s the matter Dean-o? Did we interrupt something?” The look on his face said that he knew they had. Gabe just pushed the case of beer into his chest forcing him to grab it while, he used the distraction to enter the house. Sam followed in the smaller mans footsteps, trying not to laugh. Before Dean could shut the door (with his foot since his hands were full), Balthazar stopped him, his foot catching at the door.

Dean sighed, finally closing the door. He quickly moved to the living room where they had all gathered, and placed the beer on the table. He had just sat down when the bell rang once again, Dean let out a loud cry, his head falling back on the end of the couch. The group laughed at the overdramatic antics of Dean. Cas stood this time, moving across the room to the door, but not without giving a short kiss to Dean.

As soon as Cas left the room, the other boys started laughing at a blushing Dean who threw pillows at them. They took the hint and tried to stop laughing but failing miserably. Dean grabbed a drink while he thanked god when he noticed Jo and Anna walking in through the door.

Hours went by, drinks were passed and drunk, teasing comments and secrets were exchanged. It was something they had not done in a while. This was one of the rare times where they were able to get together. They were so busy that they were never able to get together and this was the place where they able to lose their inhibitions and be free of responsibilities.

Dean paused in his drinking as he looked across the room, he noticed how Gabriel and Sam already starting to pass out, while Balthazar was leaning over them while a marker was held in his right hand. Anna and Jo had left a couple of hours earlier, something about having to open shop in the morning. Dean noticed Cas leaving the room and into the kitchen. He didn’t realise when a lecherous smirk appeared on his face but stood up on wobbly legs before following his husband.

“Hey,” he muttered cuddling from behind as Cas tried to get something from the top shelf, “you should be outside. We got com – comp – people outside,” Dean slurred into his shoulder.

“Oh please,” Cas muttered, more sober than Dean, “Anna and Jo have already left, Gabe and Sam are passed out on the floor of our living room, and Balthazar is two drinks away from joining them,”

“Then what about me?” Dean muttered, pressing kisses on up his neck, Cas’ breathing hitched as Dean’s hands started to move from his waist across his body.

“What about you?”

“I – I... need to throw up,” Dean quickly muttered before ripping himself away and throwing himself over the sink before emptying his stomach.

Castiel nodded, as if being used to this. He smiled, grabbing Dean and dragging him into the bedroom. Cas left (the now passed out) Dean, before walking to the linen closet. Cas quickly tossed Balthazar a couple of blankets before turning in himself.

Cas smiled as he heard Dean left once again to throw up. It was a great time to be him.


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean smiled as he walked through the door of the crappy room they rented. “Sammy, look what I found for Halloween,” Dean sung, uncharacteristically enthusiastic.

Sam didn’t look up, instead continued to look at the screen on his computer, “Dean, what the hell are you going on about? I thought you hated Halloween,”

“I do, everyday is practically Halloween for us, ‘cept no one is giving us candy,” Dean grumbled but grabbed whatever was in the bag, “Sam!” Dean called out when Sam refused to look up.

“Look, Dean. I hate Halloween as much as you do, possibly even more than you do an–” Sam was cut off when something was placed on his head “What the hell?” he shouted in surprise, instinctively grabbing whatever is on his head.

“Dude, what the hell?” he stared incredulously at the moose antler headband, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, you’re my little moose,” Dean let out a cheeky smile, something the younger man was not used to, “Put it on,” Dean ordered, grabbing something else from the bag.

“What did you get?” Sam asked, putting the ears back on.

Dean turned his back on Sam, bending his head slightly, Sam stretched slightly, trying to look at what he was doing. Dean turned swiftly, “I’m batman,” he stated with a smile, “Get it?” he asked pointing to the bat ears now resting on his head, “And look, I got one for Cas!” He started to pull something out from the bag.

Suddenly the aforementioned angel popped up in the motel room, “Have you found anything about the...” Cas broke off when he noticed the animal ears on the brothers heads, “What is happening?” Cas asked, moving towards Dean, his hand reaching out to touch the fake ears.

“Happy Halloween Cas,” Dean moved quickly, placing another set of ears on the angels head, “you’re now a cat!” Dean said happily.

Cas stared at the man in front of him with confusion on his face, “What is happening?” Cas asked Sam.

Sam just shook his head, his ears moving slightly with the movement, “Cas. Just go with it,”

Cas continued to look confused, but nodded and continued to wear the ears. Every time he wanted to take them off, Dean would send him a smile he had never seen, and he would keep them on.

Because he had never seen Dean Winchester, the righteous man, look so happy. 


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Dean heard a young girl’s voice echo through the spacious apartment, interrupting his quiet time for marking his student’s most recent papers, “Daddy, loooooook!” Dean placed down his pen, looking up at his demanding little girl who had just entered the room.

Dean stifled a laugh, “Princess, you look adorable, but what are you wearing?” He asked, picking up the girl and moving her to his lap. He pulled on the pink hood.

“Daddy, I’m not a princess, I’m piglet!” Dean finally let out a laugh, holding the seven year old in a way that would allow her to on his legs. She was in a type of onesie that, indeed, looked like piglet, it made her even more adorable than she originally was. The hood went way past her eyes, blocking her view of everything. With another laugh he pulled down the hood messing up her blonde hair, “Papa got it for me. Do you like it?”

“Sure princess, I love it,” She beamed, wiggling her way down, off his lap and out the door. She returned with Dean’s husband attached to her hand. Castiel was dressed in a similar strange garment. Dean couldn’t help but laugh while Cas sent a amused glare.

“Mary begged and pleaded, looking at me with those beautiful blues. They are magical, I swear,” Cas explained pulling at the white spotted outfit.

“Papa bought it because he said you liked burgers,” she said with another smile before she ran out once again.

Dean stood up, moving towards him, “Wow,” he finally said as he walked around Castiel, “I mean, wow. So people can say you’re a total cow now?” He snorted while Cas continued to glare at him.

“Just you wait,” Cas smirked, Dean’s eyes widened in horror.

“No,” He whispered, this was not right.

“Yes,” Cas whispered back with a malicious glint in his eyes that were hidden by the cow face hood.

“But...”

“DADDY!” he heard again. But he didn’t answer, he couldn’t believe it, this was not going to end well, “Daddy,” he noticed her come back in, with a large black cloth in her hand, “We got one for you, will you wear it?” she asked, unsure, with a small pout.

Dean wanted to say no, he wanted to say that he wasn’t going to wear it. He wanted to say that grown men with any sort of self respect would never wear it. But she had turned on the bright, teary blue eyes on him and he lost it, grabbing the dark cloth and heading to the bathroom leaving behind a cheering daughter and a laughing husband while he grumbled his way into the bathroom.

It took a while to sort out and untangle but when he finally got it on, he felt ridiculous. If anyone else had asked him to wear this he would have flat out refused, but Cas was right, those blue eyes were magical. They had magical powers that could let her get away with murder. He let out another sigh, before leaving the safety of the enclosed space. The things he did for his family.

“Tahdah,” he said dryly, his arms stretched out, as he entered the living room once again. Cas let out a laugh, and Dean now knew how he had felt not 5 minutes earlier. The blonde let out a giggle, moving from the couch giving him a hug.

“You look adorable,” she smiled and he gave her one in return.

“We are not leaving this house,” Dean ordered to his family finally letting out a smile, “and we are not telling anyone about this. Instead, we are going to sit back, hang out, and watch a couple of movies, okay?” The two smiled in return, Mary already moving towards the large DVD collection.

“So, do you like it?” Cas finally asked, when Dean settled into the couch next to him.

“I’m a bat, Cas, what do you think?” Dean cocked his eyebrow.

“I thought you would like the like it. I know you have an obsession with Batman, so...” Cas trailed off with a laugh.

“So you literally made me into Batman?”

“Yes,” The couple shared a laugh before they shared a kiss, only stopping by a loud ‘ewww’ and a giggle escaping their daughter’s mouth.

**A couple of weeks later**

“DEAN!” Sam called out from his brother’s closet.

“What? What is it?” Dean ran into the bedroom looking around for any signs of disturbance.

“What’s this?” Sam asked stopping a laugh, in his hand he held out the large black cloth that he tried so hard to hide.

“Shit,”


	12. Day 12: Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

****“Dean,” Cas whispered from somewhere in the dark room waking up the slumbering hunter, “Dean, are you awake?”

“No,” Dean moaned, moving the pillow over his head. This wasn’t the first time that the angel had interrupted his sleep after only a couple of hours.

“But Dean,” Castiel insisted, pushing him lightly on the shoulder, “if you are not awake then you would not be answering me,”

The pillow was removed from his face revealing the glaring face of the oldest Winchester, “What do you want Cas?” Dean asked, careful not to wake his brother who was snoring two feet away.

“You said to come to you if I ever needed to talk,” Cas refused to look at him, which was a first, “I need to talk,”

“Yeah, but not while I’m sleeping,” The pillow returned to his face and Cas fell silent. But Dean knew that the angel was still there when the bed dipped with extra weight, signalling that he had sat down. Dean let out a frustrated sigh before sitting up, letting the pillow fall on his lap, “Come on,” he muttered, stifling a yawn, grabbing his jacket before heading outside.

Cas followed him silently to the parked car. But Dean didn’t get inside as the angel had previously assumed, but instead moved to sit on the hood of the car. Dean gestured to the area next to him when Cas stood in front of the Impala wondering if he should join.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes in the cool breeze, taking in the clear night sky. Dean broke the silence as he cleared his throat before finally saying, “So you wanted to talk? ‘Cause if you didn’t then I’m going to be so pissed you interrupted my sleep,”

Cas didn’t answer for a while, “I need help.” Dean stayed silent, figuring Cas needed to come to this... whatever it was... by himself, “I have rebelled heaven, I have killed my brothers and sisters all in hopes of finding God, in hope to keep you... and Sam safe. But I feel like I need a sign, a signal that everything I am doing is leading me down the right path. This would be the last chance for me to turn back, to lose everything I learnt, to return to heaven and become a solider of God once again,” Cas still refused to look at Dean, who was staring at the angel in surprise, he hadn’t realised this was going through Cas’ mind, “But...” Cas paused, finally turning to Dean, his blue eyes meeting the teary green eyes of the man, “I care... deeply, about what happens to you... and Sam,” Cas hastily added.

Dean quickly cut him off, his hands reaching to the face of the angel, _his_ angel, “Cas,” before either of them realised, Dean’s lips crashed onto Cas’ in a fight of passion. All the emotions he had ever felt over his life; the betrayals, the rejection, the desire to prove his worth to his father and brother. All of it was placed into that single kiss. Cas sat, shocked, not knowing how to react. Dean had never reacted this way. All he knew is that he liked the feel of the hunter’s lips on his own.

When Dean realised that Cas wasn’t responding he pulled back, cursing himself in his mind. What was he thinking? He knew what he was thinking, this was the one time that Cas let down his walls and exposed his vulnerability to him, to the man who was a walking sack of screw ups. It was the first time that anyone had ever trusted him this much to show that side. And now he had screwed it up, “Shit,” he muttered, looking away from Cas, “sorry Cas. Didn’t mean to,”

Cas’ hand moved to his face, like his had done earlier, “Don’t be sorry,” Cas replied, staring at his lips, before hesitantly covering them with his own once again. Dean’s eyes widened in shock, before he finally realised what was happening, and settled into the kiss. His hands drifted to the angel’s waist, as the said angel moved his arms around the man’s shoulders, bringing him closer.

Still hesitant, Dean swiped his tongue over the other pair of lips, and without any thought, Cas opened them, allowing passage into his mouth where they battled for dominance.

The sun was beginning to rise, Dean noted, as the sun’s rays started to warm them. By this time Cas was now practically straddling him, his mouth still glued to his angel’s.

They settled down, Cas returning to his spot next to Dean, curling up into the hunters side. Dean broke the silence once more, “I know I probably interrupted your thinking and didn’t give you an answer, but did you make up your mind?”

Cas nodded, “I’m staying here with you Dean. You need me as much as I need you,” he said into the leather jacket, “you were my sign.” He missed the smile on Dean’s face as he snuggled into the hunter.


	13. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean wasn’t sure when this became a ritual, but whenever something bad happened; Dean would take his younger brother out for ice cream. No matter what the weather was like. He would walk down the street (there was always one near the motel they were staying in at the time) and treat his brother. Dad didn’t show up for Sam’s school play? They went for ice cream. Dad forgot his or Sammy’s birthday? They went for ice cream. The day mum died? They went for ice cream. And somehow, it became a routine that dwindled when Sam left for Stanford.

But Dean had continued it. After every hunt, every break up, every fight with his dad, Dean would head down to the nearest ice cream parlour and order himself a double serving, one for him, and one for his missing brother. When Sam came back, he seemed to have forgotten about the ritual, exchanging the ice cream for alcohol. But for 30 minutes after every hunt, Dean would disappear and head to the ice cream parlour. This was exactly where the elder Winchester was now.

It had been a particularly crap-tastic day filled with monsters, dick angels and a quite emotional fight with his brother. Something he had tried to avoid but somehow failed to do properly. So there he was, in the back of the shop, in mid scoop, when the bell on the door signalled another inhabitant. Dean looked up automatically, ready to see if the person that had just entered was dangerous in anyway. So he was surprised when an angel (literally this time) had entered the small shop.

Castiel walked towards him with purpose and sat down in the seat opposite him without any invitation. Dean waited for the angel to say something, the ice cream dripping off his spoon. Dean returned the spoon to the tub, “You gonna just sit there, or do you have something to say?” Dean finally asked.

“I came to see if you were alright, Sam said that –”

“I’m fine,” Dean snapped, ramming the spoon in his mouth, not wanting to talk about what happened. Cas looked curiously at the two tubs in front of him, his head tilted to the side, as if questioning its existence, “wha’ are ‘ou lookin’ at?” Dean asked with a mouthful of the melting ice cream.

“I am not sure how humans find this treat pleasing. It is a mess to eat and is often too sweet according to some. Yet they still find it acceptable to ea–” Cas was interrupted by the remaining spoon pushed into his mouth by the hunter.

“Cas,” Dean reached for another scoop with his own spoon, as he watched Cas lick the other clean with wonder, “the thing about humans is that we are never fully satisfied with something, and in that in mind, we complain. But that is half the fun of living, because small joys like these,” he gestured to the tubs, “make things look less sucky every once in a while. Get it?”

Cas nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration, as he slowly scooped another spoonful and followed Dean’s move, removing the treat off the spoon, “Yes,” Cas muttered still looking at the spoon as flavour exploded in his mouth, “I think I do,”


	14. Day 14: Genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Deanna was the one that usually cooked dinner. But she promised Ellen that she would work a longer shift that evening, which was why she was slaving over a hot stove for the perfect dinner for her girlfriend of 2 years. It was one of those rare moments where Cas literally had nothing to do that day, hence the homemade pie in the oven. The smell wafted to her nose making her stomach grumble in return. “Ugh,” she groaned lightly, “if she doesn’t come home soon, I swear, I will start without her.”

Cas put her mind on the task, ignoring the complaints coming from her stomach, instead she decided to focus on the food frying on the pan, making sure that it would not burn. She was so absorbed in making sure everything was perfect that she did not hear the front door open and shut, she didn’t hear Deanna tossing her shoes at the wall in the hallway, nor did she hear when her partner opened the door of the kitchen. Therefore, it was not surprising when Cas jumped when she felt Deanna’s hands rest on her waist for a second before moving sliding easily into the pockets of her skirt. Cas placed her hands on top, just out of reflex. The familiar chuckle next to her ear calmed her down.

 “Deanna,” she scolded lightly, her lips moving into a relaxed smile as she leaned back into her girlfriend, “What have I told you about sneaking up on me when I am cooking?”

Another chuckle, “Not to do it,” the barmaid laughed into Cas’ shoulder making Cas gasp softly.

“Then why must you continue doing it?”

“’Cause it’s fun,” Deanna stated simply, a smile breaking out on her face.

Cas let out a dramatic gasp, her hand going to her heart, “How dare you Deanna Joan Winchester. For that comment I may resist giving you some dessert,” Cas tried to hide a smirk, which Deanna undoubtedly saw.

“Oh, really?” Deanna asked while she pressed light kisses up her neck making Cas moan when she reached that spot just below her ear, “And what’s for dessert?”

“Am I not enough?” Cas teased back, her hair falling to the other side as she automatically moved her head for easier access. Deanna let out a deep groan making the substitute cook laugh breathlessly, “I made apple pie,” Deanna’s hands left her pockets, placing them on her hips as she turned her around in her arms so that they would be facing each other. Cas’ let out another indignant gasp, “Deanna Winches–mmph” Deanna cut her off with a kiss.

“I love you,” Deanna smirked as she pulled back.

“I know,”


	15. Day 15: In Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean was used to dressing up; he had to do it many times for his job. Exterminator, plumber, FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, anything to get the job done, and he had taken both his brother and angel along for the ride when need be. But right now was his down time. This was the time when he was supposed to rest, kick back with a bottle of beer and catch up with Dr Sexy MD. But it turned out Gabriel had something else planned for that night.

Dean had started his after-a-hunt routine, he had sent Sam to the nearest bar to hustle some people, or get laid, or whatever, the point was, the younger brother wasn’t there. Next drove to the nearest gas station, buying a couple cases of beer, and some snacks for the night. When returning to the crappy hotel, he would throw his jacket in the direction of the bed before plopping himself down on the couch in front of the television, which he would find the listing of his favourite medical drama.

The only thing was as soon as his ass hit the couch, the scenery changed. Dean could tell he was in some sort of night club. That much was obvious. But it wasn’t one of those clubs that he usually went to, this one was filled with dark colours and low lighting. The people were squashed together in a sea of black, dark purple and blood red. He looked down, gone were his jeans and button top and instead his pants were made of some sort of leather, his shirt, which clung to his body, was a deep red and, _shit_ , he thought as he noted the black nail polish on his fingers. The hunter quickly hit himself, just to make sure he was not dreaming this, apparently he wasn’t.

From the corner of his eye he could see someone who looked equally out of place in a similar outfit. His head followed his eyes, taking in the person across the club, “Cas?” he wondered, pushing his way through the crowd and to the person he was sure was his awkward angel. “Cas!” Dean repeated when he was close enough for the angel to hear.

Cas turned to the hunter, his eyes widening at the sight of the hunter in skin tight clothes he would not usually wear, “It seems as though my brother has reached you too,”

“Brother? Damn it. Gabriel,” Dean growled, stealing a drink from a passing man with fake fangs.

“Indeed,”

They stayed in silence listening to the ear raping music as Dean finished his (read: some person’s) beer. Another song came on, even worse than the last one, but Dean had enough. He forced the beer bottle into some other person before he grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the door. “No way in hell are we sitting through another disgrace of a song they call music,” he mumbled pushing past more of the crowd.

They exited the club quickly, realising they would have to walk home. Dean keeping himself warm of thoughts of how to kill an archangel, while Cas walked alongside him having no trouble facing the oncoming wind. “Dean,” Cas finally said, “Why are you wearing woman’s make up?”

The hunter’s hand quickly moved to his face, only to find out that the angel was right, he was wearing makeup, “I’m going to sish kabab that angel,” was his only answer.


	16. Day 16: Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Cas smiled as he looked upon his sleeping husband. Dean usually worked the night shift, so it wasn’t a surprise that he would sleep through Castiel’s alarm. But no matter how tired he was he would always get up to help him with Bobby. Cas let him sleep for a couple of minutes as he finished getting ready for work. Finally with his tie in place, it was time to wake up the ex-hunter. “Dean,” he whispered into the man’s ear, “Dean, it’s time for you to wake up,” Cas heard Dean mumble something into his pillow. With one last shake, Dean sat up, looking around blearily.

“I’m up,” he said unnecessarily, his lips automatically looking for the fallen angels, who moved forward for him to find more easily.

Cas let out a small laugh when Dean fell back onto the bed, “Come on Dean. Wake up Bobby John. I’ll get a start on breakfast.” Dean let out a tired groan but went to do as he was told with minimal grumbling. Cas just shook his head before following him out the door and into the empty hallway. He could hear Dean trying to wake their son up, threatening the small boy with the tickle monster. Bobby was a lot like Dean in the fact that he detested mornings with a passion.

He continued to the kitchen, where the things he prepared earlier that morning, sat, ready to be used at a moment’s notice. He could hear movement in the hall before the bathroom door open and shut. He knew his son wouldn’t take long, so Cas moved faster. His hands quickly broke the eggs, whisking them quickly, bread placed in the toaster as the pan heated up.

He heard Dean enter the kitchen at that time, but paid no attention to him, he knew that he was getting the oranges for the freshly squeezed juice they had every day. Cas broke out in a smile as he heard Dean humming a tune, only stopping to press a kiss on his cheek as he walked by. They heard the shower being turned off making them work faster, the eggs quickly being placed into the pan, the bacon being placed into another, the toast popped allowing Dean, who had finished with the juice to take it out and replace them with another two pairs of bread.

Finally, everything was done, and just in time, they thought as their son walked into the kitchen with his uniform on, his shirt untucked which, Dean knew, Cas would fix later. Bobby threw his backpack to the floor before racing to his chair. Dean and Cas followed at a slower pace, sharing a smile over the table as they listened to Bobby talk with his mouth full, while Cas occasionally reprimanded him for doing so. Dean let out another tired smile, looking ready to pass out at a moment’s notice.

Cas piled the dishes in the sink, turning his back on his family as they hugged each other goodbye, quickly rinsing and placing them in the dishwasher. When he turned around Bobby and his backpack left to the living room, waiting for his father to take him to school. He saw Dean swaying slightly on the spot, understandable since he only had two hours sleep. But he knew the ex-hunter wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to him.

“Dean,” Cas finally called out in front of him, making Dean look at him, “go back to sleep. I’ll see you after work,”

Dean let out a smile, his hand reaching out to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to him, “Have a great day filling those kids minds with junk,” Dean joked, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Cas let out a small smile at the retreating figure that was his husband, only breaking out of it when he heard his son shouting for him.

“Let’s get you to school,” he told Bobby, allowing himself to be pulled out the door. He never expected to get this when he fell from heaven for Dean, but this was his family, it was small, but it was his, and he wouldn’t change it for anything.


	17. Day 17: Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean was having another bad dream, one that even Cas couldn’t help him with. Sam had gone out a couple hours ago, scouring the place for any signs of a hunt. Leaving Cas in the hotel room alone with his human charge. “Dean,” he said gruffly, his hand reaching to his back, trying to wake him up, “Dean, wake up,” he tried again, this time his hand curling around his arm. Dean stopped moving when the contact was made. Cas pulled back roughly, wondering if the hunter was waking up.

But, it seemed that as soon as he pulled back Dean’s nightmare would restart. The angel wasn’t sure what to do. Was he supposed to stay there, let Dean’s nightmare run its course, call Sam? Cas was confused. He never had to deal with things like this when he was just another soldier of heaven. His thoughts were broken when Dean let out a small whimper of pain, something he would not have heard if it were not the fact that he had better hearing than an average human.

He sat still on the side of the bed, this had happened before, but Dean had pulled him closer into a sort of hug. It was at that time Dean would rest peacefully. Is that what it took for the hunter to get a good night’s rest? Cas wondered staring at the sleeping man. If so, he must do whatever is necessary, after all, humans are even more fragile when deprived of sleep.

Slowly, Cas lay behind Dean, the man’s rough movements already slowing down when he felt the heat of another body behind him. Cas’ arm wrapped around his waist, Dean relaxed considerably as he moved closer to the body. Cas lay there stiffly, wondering if he should move once again. But what scared him most, was the fact that he didn’t mind that Dean was that close. In fact, it was the fact that he enjoyed having the man in his arms that truly frightened him. He was an angel, he shouldn’t be having these sort of feelings. But as Cas looked down at the sleeping face of Dean Winchester, the man he pulled from perdition, he couldn’t bring himself to care about the consequences, of how Dean would react if he woke up in Castiel’s arms. For now he would enjoy this moment.

 


	18. Day 18: Doing Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

“Hello?” Dean answered the call, not bothering to check the caller ID. He had been expecting a call from Sam who told him he would be with Jessica that night, so he answered with little complaint

“Gabriel, this isn’t funny. You know I can’t use this device” He heard a gruff voice from the other end of the phone. He pulled back his phone in confusion, staring at the screen that he now noticed, read ‘Caller Unknown’ He let out a sigh of frustration. He usually ignored calls from unknown numbers; it led to very large annoyances.

“Dude, I think you have the wrong number,” Dean finally replied, trying to be as polite as possible in hopes he would soon hang up.

“What?” Dean could hear a truck pass by on the other end “I couldn’t hear you. Gabriel, just come pick me up,” The man was persistent. Dean could hear the slight panic in the man’s voice that worried him slightly, he cursed his hero complex. He looked at the screen again, it was a local call, but it didn’t matter, because he still didn’t know the person, therefore he wasn’t supposed to care about him.

“Look, this isn’t Gabriel. This is Dean,” Dean tried again trying to get off the phone politely

“Castiel,”

“What?” Dean was confused, was that supposed to mean something to him

“My name, it’s Castiel,” The man, Castiel, elaborated much to Dean’s irritation.

“Great,” Dean replied, hanging up, deciding it was not worth the pain to go on the polite route. But the sound of his panicked voice stayed in his mind for a couple of minutes until he decided a beer would help him forget. (It didn’t, but it dulled his senses enough to not think of it as often.)

LATER AT NIGHT

His phone rang again in the dead of the night waking him up from his slumber. “What?” Dean snapped as he accepted the call.

“Gabriel, someone just asked me how much. What is that supposed to mean?” He heard a familiar voice on the other line of the phone, “Where are you? You were supposed to pick me up three hours ago,”

“Dude, seriously?” Dean asked, sitting up on his bed, his hand running over his face in hopes of waking up.

“Dean?” Castiel asked in confusion.

“Do you even know this guys number?

“Apparently not,”

Dean let out a sigh, moving out of his warm bed. He was probably going to regret this, but he had a feeling that the calls from this stranger would continue if he didn’t, “Where are you anyway?” Dean grabbed the nearest pair of jeans, his phone pressed between his shoulder and the side of his head.

“Just outside the train station, my brother was supposed to pick me up,”

“Yeah I got that,” Dean let out another sigh, “Look, I am probably going to regret this, but stay where you are. I’ll get you and take you to the nearest motel. You can try finding your brother through the phone book in the morning.”

A silence fell between the two of them, but Dean figured that the man was just thinking it over. He was already out the door when he heard a voice coming from the small speaker of the phone, “Thank you... Dean,”


	19. Day 19: In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

“Damn it Sammy,” Dean grumbled while he cursed his absent brother as he hit his elbow on the opposite wall. The cubicle hurting rather than helping, “Why is he making me try this monkey suit on again?” He asked himself.

“I do believe it’s his wedding on Saturday and you still haven’t bought a suit,” He heard a gruff voice from the other side of the cubicle, “And despite your best efforts, Sam is not going to allow you to go to stand up with him in jeans and a leather jacket,”

Dean let out a scoff before another curse fired from his mouth when he hit his knee on the small chair like thing in the corner, “Please. Sam should be happy that I’m even going to this stupid thing.”

The man let out a sharp laugh, “Like you had any choice. You love your brother Dean, you practically raised him. Therefore it is fit that you would go to his wedding, with a suit on,”

“Did I ever tell you how I hate that you know me so well?” Dean asked after a moment of silence, bending down to lace the ridiculously shiny shoes.

“Every day,” The voice replied with fondness, “Are you ready?”

“The real question is are you?”

“Dean I have been waiting for you to finish for the last twenty minutes. I assure you that I am ready,”

“No, I meant are you ready to see me in a suit? Coz I look pretty damn good, if I do say so myself,” He fixed his blazer, staring at the mirror in the cubicle.

“Dean, you would say that if you were wearing a dress and heels,” The voice replied sounding annoyed, as if this wasn’t the first time they have had this conversation.

“Well, I look sexy all over. You can’t blame me for being sexy. Blame God, or whomever it is you pray to at nights,” Dean heard the man let out a good natured scoff before letting out a laugh. Dean joined in, “Okay,” He finally said, “I’m coming out,”

“I’m pretty sure you did that already,” The man teased as Dean opened the door and entered the small viewing room.

“Wow Cas, that was lovely,” Dean answered dryly, spying his husband on the couch dressed in a new suit with, yet another, blue tie attached to his neck. “Blue again? Really?” Dean asked, turning to the mirrors behind him, not noticing the look Cas was sending him.

Dean turned when he realised that his husband wasn’t answering. He turned, only to be surprised when he realised Cas had risen and moved till he was right behind him, “You look exquisite,” Cas mumbled, moving his arms around his waist, pulling the shocked man closer. So close, in fact, that Dean could feel Cas’ breath on the side of his neck, his lips moving to that spot that just made him want to moan like a two dollar whore. Dean’s hands went to his hair, pulling slightly until he moved away. He ignored the confused look Cas was sending him as he moved his head to crush his lips to his partners.

The couple seemed to forget where they were. Cas’ hands moved below the blazer, his fingers skimming the waistband of the pants. Dean let out a broken moan into the man’s mouth; his hands still clutched his hair.

A cough broke them apart, Cas blushing slightly as they noticed the man that had helped them earlier with finding the right suits, “So should I assume that you want those suits,” The man asked smugly, leering at the two. A look that would usually make Dean want to punch him in the face, but with the looks Castiel was giving him, he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Yeah,” He finally said, his voice deeper than usual, “You can bet your ass we are getting these suits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, I forgot I had this to update. But I'm back! I swear!


	20. Day 20: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural
> 
> This is a small continuation of the last chapter

“Come on Dean, you can’t sit here in the corner moping because your brother just got married,” Cas tried to reason, as he attempted to pull him out of the metal seat he was sitting on.

“No,” Dean replied childishly while he pouted, “Sammy has gone on and gotten married, fine, whatever. I’ve been down that road, but Cas,” Dean turned to his husband, “he’s not gonna need me anymore. Instead he’ll ditch me, turning to Gabe instead and I’ll only see him on holidays and birthdays and everything will be awkward and–” Dean was cut off with a slap to the back of his head; he was surprised because it couldn’t have been Cas.

Dean turned to see his brother in his suit and bowtie and the ridiculous flower thing in the lapel of his jacket, “Dean, you’re an idiot,” Cas left at this point, allowing the brothers to have a moment. Sam sat on the chair next to his older brother, both looking out at the dance floor instead of each other, “Dean, you have been there for me with everything. You practically raised me when Mum and Dad died. I’m not going to leave you just because I got married.” Sam stated, finally turning to face his brother, “Dean, you’re my brother, I’ll always need you,”

Dean was silent for a while, trying to get a hold of his emotions, “Sam,” the recently married brother raised his eyebrow in question, “that was beautiful... hold me,” Sam let out a laugh, punching him in the shoulder. “Seriously Sammy,” Dean turned to his younger brother, “I’m proud of you. And I know Mum and Dad would have been too.” The brothers shared a smile, “Now get out of here and go dance with your husband. Bitch,” he added quickly with a smirk.

“Jerk,” Sam replied automatically, “And take your own advice,” he replied, leaving to find Gabriel.

Dean turned to the dance floor where he saw his husband dancing with his sister, Anna, as they laughed at something unknown to him. Cas caught Dean’s eye, his face lighting up when he noticed Dean moving towards him. “Dance with me?” Dean whispered in his ear when he was close enough, ignoring his sister-in-law as she escaped into the crowd.

Cas let out a shocked smile, Dean never wanted to dance. The last time they danced was at their honeymoon on the beach, when Dean was slightly drunk and the faint sound of music came through the open window of an apartment. When Dean had heard the music, he pulled Cas towards him from the bank of the beach and into his arms, swaying from side to side as he sung drunkenly into his ear.

This was so much better. For one, Dean wasn’t drunk. For another, Dean was willingly pulling him to the dance floor, in front of people, just as he asked. He knew how uncomfortable Dean was with dancing in public.  Dean gave him a smile at the confusion littering his husbands face, kissing him lightly to get him out of his thoughts. And it worked.

Cas was shocked out of his shock, but melted into his husbands arms. They swayed to the slow music sharing a smile to his brother-in-law who smirked at them as he and Gabriel danced past the two. “Cas,” he heard Dean whisper into his ear, “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Cas pulled back in shock. Dean rarely showed his true emotions, a hurdle Cas was willing to jump for the sake of their relationship, but there were times like these, where Dean would bare his soul to Cas.

The best thing about these moments, were the fact that they were at random times, it could be in a romantic setting, such as this moment, or when their in the sweats watching television and feasting on Chinese food. Cas looked up at his husband with a smile. Their eyes locked and Cas could see the love and devotion flowing through his eyes.

“No chick flick moments Dean,” Cas teased, his head resting back on Dean’s chest, continuing to sway with the last notes of the song. He could feel the vibrations of Dean’s laugh as he pulled him closer.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, placing a kiss on the top of his head, “no chick flick moments.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would give an extra chapter since it's been so long. I'm sorry again!


	21. Day 21: Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

“Cas,” Dean’s voice echoed around the lair of the old men of letters, “What are you doing?” He asked walking into the kitchen noting the angel rooting through the pots and measuring equipment while various ingredients were placed on the counter. Cas continued to walk around the kitchen, moving up and down, measuring ingredients, rarely looking at Dean. Something that Dean found odd.

“Hello Dean,” Cas finally replied, moving some things into a bowl.

“What are you doing?” Dean questioned once again, watching him as he moved towards the coffee machine. Dean automatically grabbed a mug from a higher shelf.

“I have realised something,” Cas said, pouring milk into the measuring cup, “We celebrated Sam’s day of birth nearly four months ago,” Dean hummed in agreement, remembering that day, “And recently, Sam inquired if I had a birthday.” Dean’s forehead crinkled in thought. Did angels have birthdays? Before he could ask, Castiel answered, “Angel’s do not have birthdays. But Sam agreed that I should have one. So we decided that it would be today,”

Dean thought back, what was so special about today? As if Cas could read his mind, he continued once again while mixing the bowl, “Today is the day that I first showed myself to you and Bobby,”

“Ah,” Dean muttered, sipping his coffee. He placed his coffee on the counter before moving towards the ingredients. He decided to ignore the cooking book that Cas had opened, he grabbed a smaller bowl.

The angel now looked at him in confusion, “What are you doing?” Cas asked, stopping his process.

“I have had to make Sammy’s cake for at least 19 years before he left for Stanford,” Dean explained, “I’m pretty damn good at making frosting,”

Cas just stared at him, his head tilting slightly, “Thank you, Dean,” Cas finally said, moving towards the counter once again.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean muttered, moving towards Cas to finish helping him make the batter.

**Later**

“Happy birthday toooo you,” Sam and Dean sung, bringing out the cake to Cas who was sitting on the table in the crappy motel room.

Cas let out a smile towards the Winchester brothers. There were only two candles on the cake, but it was something that brought another smile on the angel’s usual stoic face. Cas closed his eyes, going through the human ritual of ‘making a wish’, he missed the way Dean’s face lit up at the look on the angels face.


	22. Day 22: Side-by-Side in Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

The demons were closing in; Dean was trapped between a wall and a bunch of demons trying to kill him. They kept calling out, asking about Sam’s whereabouts, wanting to kill him for trying to close down the hell business. But they wouldn’t find out, he would rather die than give up the location of his brother. Instead he pushed his way through the crowd, cutting and shooting anything that moved towards him. And for a moment he thought he would get out of there alive, but the more he killed, the more they summoned.

Dean was tiring quickly; his breath came out in shorter puffs, his body wearing down. He was badly wounded and could barely move his leg that got injured in the never-ending battle. He was right, he was going to die with a gun in his hand, “Cas,” He whispered as he sliced through another demon, “Cas, I really need some help. Please,”

A flutter of wings was heard and he knew Cas had come, as he always did when Dean called for him, “Dean, it seems that you are in some sort of trouble,” Cas said gruffly, taking in the shocked looks on the demons faces, unsure what to do now that an angel was here.

“You think?” Dean couldn’t help the scathing remark leaving his lips before hissing in pain when he moved his leg too suddenly. Without looking, Cas grabbed his hand making Dean jump. A warm feeling started from where they connected, flowing through Dean’s body until it reached his wounds. The healing was quick and painless, but, like always, left Dean feeling ‘tingly’ (he found it was the only way to describe the feeling). “Thanks,” he muttered, standing up straighter, ready to face yet another battalion of demons, and with Cas there now, he knew things would be better.

“What do we do now?” Cas asked, still staring at the demons who started to come out of their shock and confusion.

“Divide and conquer?” Dean asked with a smirk, tightening his grip on the weapons he had in his hands.

“Very well,” Cas agreed, twirling the angel blade he brought out from his trench coat.

And soon they were back in battle, their bodies moving automatically killing each demon before the next tried. The demons seemed to trip over the numerous fallen bodies, allowing them a short amount of time to kill a demon, recuperate for a few seconds, before finishing the next one. This worked for short amount of time, but the demons seemed to spawn faster than they could kill them, and soon enough they found themselves, back to back, in the middle of the room, demons blocking every way. Their black eyes had always unnerved the hunter, not that he would admit it. But to have hundreds of pairs staring at you, wanting to kill you, well that was just peachy.

“You are tiring Dean. You want this to end,” A demon in front of him tried to say, “You can end this Dean Winchester, just tell us where your brot–” The demon couldn’t say anymore as Dean grabbed the back of his head and a knife in his throat. The black liquid seeped out of the body as the demon stared back with an empty look.

“None of you are getting anywhere near my brother,” Dean warned the other demons who growled and hissed angrily at the hunter who just killed another of their comrades. Dean threw the body at the feet of the demons feet. “If you want him, you’re gonna have to look for him yourself, ‘cause I ain’t telling you shit.” Dean moved back to his spot next to his angel. Gritting his teeth at the sight of the large amount of demons gathered in the otherwise empty warehouse.

“Gotta plan?” He asked Cas, his eyes already focused on the demon behind the one he had stuck on his knife.

“One,” Cas replied, forcefully stabbing another demon in the stomach with the angel blade, “It will take out the demons here but it will leave me with little energy left, and I don’t know how long it will take others to come here, but if they do, I will not be able to help you as I am right now,” Cas concluded, one hand on the forehead of a demon ready to kill the demon inside, the other forcing the angel blade in another.

“Cas, do it,” Dean grunted, using the now empty gun as a mallet, knocking the demons heads, confusing them for a moment.

“Very well,” Cas stopped, both his hands moving to the demons in front of him, “Dean, it would be best to close your eyes,” he warned, a bright light already starting to burn the surrounding demons.

Dean did as he was told, ignoring the screams of the demons, as they realised Cas had locked them in. He could hear the sizzling flesh of the meat suits of the demons, the screams and begging of mercy. Dean couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of making Cas do this to protect him.

The sounds started to fade, as did the bright white light. Dean slowly opened his eyes, blinking quickly, trying to get used to the dimming light. He quickly turned to the angel. The light still surrounded him, his eyes drifted to the silhouette of the wings he saw once before. Dean stared at them, and couldn’t help but wonder if Cas made the right choice when he fell for him and his brother. His eyes moved to the angel, slumped across the dead bodies of the demons. If he didn’t know any better, he would assume that he was one of them.

At least he knew better. The hunter moved around the dead bodies, quickly grabbing Cas, his arm around his waist as Dean moved the angels arm around his neck. Carrying most of the weight of both him and an angel through a sea of bodies was not something Dean was keen to do again anytime soon. But he knew he had to get them out of there. With a renewed sense of determination he moved faster.

He had to save his angel.


	23. Day 23: Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

“Dean,” Castiel called out, his hands reaching for the bleeding hunter, pulling him into the living room of their new house, “You promised me that you would stop this,” Dean could hear the pleading tone in the former angel’s voice while he winced at Cas pulled roughly at the shirt clinging to the wound on his abdomen.

“Damn it Cas,” Dean cursed, stopping him from pulling, “careful with the goods,”

“Dean,” Cas warned, cleaning the wound quickly, ignoring the hiss of pain, “We are trying to raise a family,” his eyes raised to the stairs where their son was sleeping, “You said that you were stopping this. I will not let our son grow up with one parent.”

“Cas I promise you, it was nothing big. Sammy needed help,” Dean gritted out, trying to ignore the pain shooting up his body, “He’s also my family, what I supposed to do?” Dean spat out.

“I can’t believe that you did this after you promised that you would stop,” Castiel stopped what he was doing, his eyes catching the hunters, “Dean, I can’t lose you. Not again. And I won’t let our son go through it either,”

“Damn it Cas,” Dean broke the connection, placing his shirt back where it was, “I’m doing this to make a safer place for _our_ family. I don’t want our son to go through what I had to go through as a child. But if that means that I have to finish it in his place, then I will.”

“But Dean,”

“Daddy?” the couple turned to the stairs where a young boy stood, a blanket in one arm.

Dean ignored the pain, and stood up as normally as possible, “What’s up sport?” slowly, he moved towards the child.

“I had a bad dream,” They noticed the tears in the eyes of their son.

“Come on Champ,” Dean bent down, ignoring the pain that burned through his body, and brought the boy up to him, picking him up, “I’ll tuck you in and no more bad dreams will harm you tonight,” Dean promised, making the boy nod into his shirt.

“Dean,” Cas called out again making Dean turn around on the stairs, “We will continue talking about this,” Cas finally said in a stern voice, his eyes moving slightly to the sleeping boy in Dean’s arms.

“You know what Cas,” Dean whispered, trying not to wake his son, “I don’t think we will.” Dean turned once again, making his way up the stairs, hissing in pain with every couple of steps.


	24. Day 24: Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean ended up sleeping on the couch that night, his head bent awkwardly as he tried to fit his body into the small couch. Castiel looked on guiltily, before pushing their son out of the house to take him to school. When Cas returned Dean seemed to be in a slightly more comfortable position, but not much more.

“Dean,” he whispered, feeling guilty that the hunter was exiled to the couch, “Dean, wake up,”

Dean sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings, “Cas?” he finally called out, falling back to on the couch, his feet up on the armrest, “what are you doing here?’

“I live here,” Cas replied dryly, watching as Dean wiped sleep gunk from his eyes.

“I know that, but I mean– ” Dean cut off with a yawn, “Never mind,” Dean finally said, standing up, trying to escape the inevitable talk.

“Dean,” the angel started, pushing him back to the couch before sitting in front of him on the coffee table, “Listen, I am not the most understanding of this lifestyle. Not anymore, I was able to get away from the hunting easily. You however cannot,” Cas ignored the scoff coming from the other man, “I am willing to admit, I was not comfortable with the idea of you hunting and me not knowing you are safe,”

“Cas,” Dean tried to start before Cas waved it off.

“But as you know, relationships consist of compromises,” Cas took a deep breath, “That is why, I will not say anything if you choose to continue to hunt,” At that moment Cas stood up, walking briskly to their shared room, and though he might have tried to hide it, Dean noticed the tears welling up in his eyes.

Dean let out a loud sigh into the empty room before following his partner out, “Cas,” he called out through the door that Cas closed and locked, “Cas let me in, please?” Dean pleaded, his head leaning on the wood. The hunter nearly fell in as the door opened suddenly.

“Cas,” Dean started, gently pulling the angel towards him, “Cas, I promise I will stop – Don’t look at me like that – I promise. I’ll tell Sammy I will be quitting. For good, I promise,” During his promise, he grabbed Castiel around the waist, pulling him even closer than before, while sealing the promise with a kiss.

“If you want,” Dean moved his lips past Cas’ jaw, and down his neck, “I’ll call Sam now, tell him that I won’t hunt anymore,”

“You will tell Sam later,” Cas demanded, pulling his face towards his, “Right now, you’re busy,” Cas ignored the smirk appearing on Dean’s face while he crushed his lips to the hunters, They would sort out the details later.


	25. Day 25: Gazing into Each Others Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean and Cas had just finished their ‘nightly rituals’, lying in bed, the sheet resting low on their hips. Cas’ eyes locked onto his lovers as his hands traced softly the skin on the small of his back. “You have a lot of scars,” Cas muttered as he came across another bump on the hunters skin. He felt Dean tense up slightly, Cas continued to move his hands slowly until he relaxed once again. Their eyes never leaving each others

“Yeah,” Dean replied once he calmed down, “well, in this lifestyle it kinda happens,”

Cas could see the pain in the hunters eyes, all the lives that were lost because they didn’t get there in time, all the pain caused to their family, all the things that he had to kill, all the bruises, cuts, scars, everything they went through, Dean felt the need to carry it on his shoulders. Cas hated that haunted look that seemed to always be in the soulful green eyes of Dean. “I could heal you of it, if you like,” Cas suggested, wanting to erase the all the pain Dean went through because of this life.

“No,” Dean refused vehemently. Cas looked at him in confusion, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed.

“Why not?” Cas asked, continuing to stare into his eyes. As though, if he stared long enough, the answer would be written in front of him.

Dean let out a small smile; he couldn’t believe that he used to feel so uncomfortable with the angels gaze, “It’s...” Dean paused, trying to think of an explanation, his eyes staring at his partner, who had promised to accept him, no matter what. No judgement, nothing in return, just the two of them, “Each scar reminds me why I continue with this life,” Dean starts, “It reminds me, each and every day, when I go out to hunt, I am saving lives. I’m helping people. And though there are people out there dying, I am helping possibly hundreds of them by doing what I do,” Dean let out a tortured sigh, his eyes finally closing, moving closer to Cas, “Behind each scar,” Dean paused, his hand reaching for the angels, “has a story. And I hate them sometimes, because it reminds me that I can never have a normal life, I can’t have that life that Sammy wants. That I want.” Cas can hear the pain in his voice, and he wants nothing more than to protect him, to keep him out of harm’s way, but he knows Dean, and he knows he will never stop fighting.

“But,” Cas was shocked, he thought the hunter had finished, “there is one scar that I will never hate. That I can _never_ hate,” Before Cas could open his mouth and ask which scar, Dean gently moved Cas’ arm up his own, only stopping when they reached his shoulder. The red print of where Cas’ grace had touched him was warm under the palm of his hand. Cas stared at his own hand, which lay perfectly on the mark. He felt Dean’s hand move his head slightly till their eyes locked again.

“I won’t ever hate that scar Cas, because it was what brought you to me,” Dean whispered. Cas couldn’t stop the small tear that fell from his eye, while Dean let out a watery smile.

“What happened when you got this one?” Cas asked, moving away from the emotional subject, his hand moving down his arm until he reached another nearly unnoticeable bump near his elbow.

Dean let out a small laugh, “Actually, that one is one of the ones that wasn’t monster related. Sammy fell onto me when he was learning to ride a bike. I fell into a rock,” they shared another laugh.

And that was how it went for the rest of the night. Cas asking about a scar, and Dean telling him the story behind each one. Their eyes never leaving the others.


	26. Day 26:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean stood in front of the mirror, checking his suit once again. Smoothing out any imaginary wrinkles on his outfit, he wanted to make sure that that everything was perfect. “Knock, knock,” he heard as someone opened the door, his younger brother’s head entered the room. Sam moved so he was in the room, moving his hair out of his face, “You ready for this Dean?” Sam asked, his hand fixing the slightly crooked tie of his older brother.

“Sammy, when I am not ready for something?” Dean let out a shaky laugh and an uncertain smirk.

Sam gave him a look, “Dean, It’s me. I know you better than this, so why don’t you cut the bull? How are you, really? ”

“Is he still there?” Dean finally broke, his eyes searching his brothers.

Sam let out a small laugh, his mouth twitching to move into a smile, “Dean, why are you so nervous? Cas is crazy for you. He won’t be leaving you at the altar, I promise.”

“So you’ve seen him?” Dean started grasping for straws, somehow doubting that Cas would be there, despite his brother’s reassurances.

“No,” Sam finally said, “But Cas loves you. And he won’t leave you like that,” He tried to tell the stressed out man.

Before Dean could say anything else another knock on the door was heard, this time Gabriel’s head popped through the door, “It’s time,” he said with a smile that Dean wanted to punch off, “Come on Dean-o, let’s get you married.”

Dean let out another sigh, his hands running down his suit once again. “Let’s do this,” Dean finally let out, slapping Sam on back.

Dean was waiting at the end of the altar, his nerves growing every second. The doors opened once again, he moved slightly, facing the open doors that he had walked through not five minutes ago. Dean’s breath was lost when he saw the angel walking towards him. His eyes quickly looking him over, smiling at the fact that the angel was finally out of his normal suit, and instead in his normal suit and trench-coat, and instead a dark suit and bow tie was in its place.

Then his eyes locked on to the blue ones of his soon to be husband and he knew his earlier fears were unnecessary. The earlier nerves left him as Cas stared back at him, he could see the love pouring from him, and, as he always did when with the angel, felt loved, and accepted. He knew that no matter what happened, Cas would always be there with him.

As cliché as it sounded, everything seemed to fade when Cas finally made it to the altar in front of him. He could tell that the priest was saying something, as there was a buzzing noise in his right ear, but if someone asked what he was saying, the hunter wouldn’t have a clue. Instead Cas and Dean continued to exchange smiles and, in Dean’s case, some saucy winks. He could tell that Cas was holding back a laugh or two. It was not until he heard his partners voice did he start listening.

“Dean,” Cas paused, as if trying to remember the words he wrote weeks ago, “You are not perfect,” he heard Sam let out a small laugh behind him, but he ignored it, instead focusing on the angel in front of him, “you are reckless, you get angry easily, and I am pretty sure you drink more than you’re supposed to. But it’s okay that you’re not perfect, I am not perfect either” Dean looked at him with a strange look, “I have rebelled my family, and been... impulsive, not thinking things through. But it’s okay, because we can be imperfect together. We have been through so much together, we have been to hell and back,” Dean let out a laugh, knowing they had, “and I know that what we have is real, and I never want to let you go ever again,” he said thinking back to their attempted escape from purgatory. Cas’ hand slowly moved from its place clasped between Deans, to his shoulder, stopping perfectly where the hand print would be, “Because I love you, and I will not live without you ever again,” Cas ended, ignoring the sniffles from his recently resurrected brother.

The priest, whom Dean had been ignoring for the past hour turned to Dean, “Cas, we’ve been through a whole lotta sh – stuff,” Dean changed, quickly glancing at the priest, “You were the one that pulled me out of my hell, and when you did you left a mark,” the hunters and angels shared a knowing smirk, “You helped me heal, and I will forever be in your debt for that. I don’t know what I can do to repay that debt, but I promise you,” the intensity in his green eyes shocked Cas, “I promise I will never leave you. Where you go, I go. Where you stay, I stay. I can’t say that we won’t fight, or I won’t fu-udge,” another glance to the priest, “up from time to time, but I promise not to run away from us.” Dean paused, ignoring the tears welling up in the angel’s eyes, and the ones that had started to fall down his, “You once told me to have faith in things, but the truth is, I don’t have faith in things, it’s not something I do. But, I have faith in you. I always have had faith in you, and I won’t ever lose that faith in you,”

Cas’ breath caught, Dean had never told him that, in fact, he was sure that Dean had forgotten that conversation. But here he was, barring his soul in front of him, in front of their family, and in front of Crowley who was sitting in the back and had sworn not to cause any trouble that day. Cas now ignored the priest, only moving when Gabriel pushed him into his new husband, causing their lips to catch on each others.

“I love you,” Dean muttered in his ear when they broke apart.

The hunter was pulled away by his brother before Cas could reply, while Cas was in the same predicament with his own brothers who were congratulating them. He strained his ears to hear what Sam was telling Dean, “You did good brother,” he finally heard.

Cas caught Dean’s eye, sharing a smile, Dean replied, “The best.”


	27. Day 27: One of their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

They didn’t notice the date, instead, they were too busy trying to keep Kevin off the drugs while helping find out the next task to close the gates of hell. It wasn’t a surprise that Dean forgot; Sam was the one that seemed to always remember. But this time, nothing happened. In fact, it wasn’t until Dean, who was sick of looking through a bunch of books, started to go through the things on the boat did he see the calendar. January 24. It was his birthday.

Quickly, he grabbed his jacket, passing Sam and Kevin while mumbling that he would be back later, and ignored Sam’s eye rolls. He needed to get a drink.

It had been a while since he really celebrated his birthday, but Sam had always wished him a happy birthday and sometimes offered a present, before they would return to whatever hunt they were on at the time. And if he was being truthful, Dean was a little hurt that he forgot. Other than Bobby, it seemed that, Sam was the one person that cared for him, and with Bobby now gone, Sam was all he had left. Normally his birthdays would end up with him at the bar, and this time was no different.

After a couple of drinks, he started to feel the consequences, his head started to spin and grow heavy. He was not pulling any stops today.

He felt someone move in the seat next to him, he got ready to tell the person off, there were a lot of seats in the nearly empty bar, why couldn’t they occupy them. He drank deeply when he saw a familiar trench-coat. Even after all their time in purgatory together, Dean had started to feel weird around the angel. He wasn’t too sure how to feel. So many things happened there, he was pissed when the angel didn’t answer his prayers, his pleadings, and when he found him by the water, he felt so relieved, like a part of him before was missing and he had just found it, and then he went back to pissed when he realised that he stayed away for a reason.

However, none of that mattered, because when Cas left, that was the worst he had ever felt. The rejection, desperation, and hopelessness engulfed him, only being able to keep it at bay when his brother was there. So far he had not been alone with the angel and he wasn’t too sure what to do.

“Is it normal,” Castiel finally broke through the silence, “for humans to drink alone on their birthday?”

Dean’s head snapped quickly to his right, “How do you know it’s my birthday?” Dean asked, ignoring the throbbing in his head, “And, no, not particularly normal,”

“Dean,” Cas moved to face the hunter, quickly catching his gaze, “I have known everything about you since I was assigned to raise you from perdition. And if it is not normal for humans to be drinking alone on their birthday,” the angel signalled to the bartender, “then I will not allow you to drink alone,”

Dean continued to stare at the angel who had now started to drink the liquid in front of him. Was this actually happening? Or was he just having a drunken hallucination? Cas turned once again to the hunter, “You are not drinking,” he observed pulling Dean out of his thoughts and automatically grab the drink in front of him. “Happy Birthday Dean,”

It was a quiet birthday ending, and he would probably deny it, but it was probably one of the better birthdays he had had.


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

“I don’t care how you do it, Cas, but we have to beat them,” Dean said, determination painted on his face as he focused on the nearly empty parking lot in front of them. Cas stood behind him, his hands on the bar, wondering if this was a good idea.

“Dean,” He replied gruffly, “are you sure that this is a good idea?” He asked, also glancing around the parking lot.

“Do you hear that Sam-moose?” They heard making them turn to their right. Dean glared at the angel in the trolley next to him, “That’s the attitude of losers,” he mocked making Sam laugh and the other two glare.

“Do not worry Dean,” Cas said with a new determination, “We shall beat our brothers in a humiliating fashion,”

“That’s the spirit,” the older Winchester cheered from his seat in the trolley, his hands tightening on side of the trolley so he wouldn’t move too much when being pushed.

“He can have the spirit, but that doesn’t mean that you will beat us, Dean,” Sam smirked, moving the trolley that held the arch-angel slightly.

“You wish, bitch,”

“Jerk,”

“Okay! Enough,” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and soon a path was lit around the otherwise empty parking lot. Obstacles were placed in the path making it slightly harder to manoeuvre through the track, “The rules are easy, follow the track. No angel tricks allowed,” The two angels shared a look, “and no weapons either,” he stared at the two hunters who failed to look innocent, “and nothing to seriously hurt, maim or injure the humans,” the Winchesters scoffed but the four agreed to abide by the rules.

Before they could say anything, a sound of wings was heard and when they looked, Balthazar stood between the two trolleys, “I will be the one making sure that everything is going according to the rules, any rule breaking is an instant disqualification.” Again, the hunters exchanged a look, they didn’t realise that another angel was going to be involved, but shrugged and another look of determination found their way on their faces.

“3... 2... 1... Go!” Balthazar yelled, dropping, what looked like, a bra on to the floor allowing Cas and Sam to start pushing Dean and Gabriel, who were in the trolleys, respectively.

Sam and Gabriel were the first ones to take the lead, only slowing when they had to turn to go past an obstacle, Dean could hear the mocking laugh of the arch angel.

“Damn it, Cas. Go faster!” Dean ordered hitting the front of the trolley making the trolley let out a large ‘clang’ noise in response. It seemed it was what was needed to add fuel to the fire, as Cas slowly caught up to the other two, making Gabriel’s mocking laughs turn into vicious growls and orders to go faster.

Cas turned quickly when he realised the obstacle that Balthazar raised suddenly appeared in the middle of the track, making them hit the other pairs trolley.

The surprise hit made Sam let go of the trolley without thought, his hands slipping from the plastic coated bar. He balance suddenly disturbed, he fell on his ass with an ‘oomph’. Gabriel, who noticed what was happening within seconds, disappeared from the trolley before it hit the floor while appearing next to Sam and Balthazar, who had just angel poofed near the wreck, to watch the spectacular wreck that was surely about to happen.

Cas continued to try to fix their own trolley unsuccessfully, Dean tried to help manoeuvre from his spot within the trolley, he was also unsuccessful. They quickly hit the fallen trolley of their competitors, making their own trolley tip. Before they could hit the floor, Dean felt Cas’ hand move to his shoulder, and he felt the tightening of his chest as Cas angel poofed them out of the falling trolley.

Only for Dean to trip when they landed in the parking lot, which made him fall into the dark haired angel. Cas was not ready for the added weight, and fell with him. The angel let out a pain filled gasp as Dean fell on top of him in return.

“Shit,” Dean mumbled, “Sorry Cas.”

“Dean, I do believe you have heard of personal space,” Cas teased, making the rest of the group finally let out the laugh that they tried to stop.


	29. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

The movie had just finished, _Part of Your World_ started to play as the credits rolled, and Cas bumped his husband awake in order to not hurt their daughters feelings. Dean woke with a start, trying to hide his yawn before proclaiming that it was ‘bed time for the kiddies’, ignoring the protests of his children as he pushed them both lightly up the stairs and into the bathroom to get them ready.

“Daddy,” Gabrielle started, her mouth full of foamy toothpaste, “Are you telling us another story?”

Dean shared an amused look with Cas, “Sure,” he relented, “but I do believe it’s Alfie’s turn to choose the story,” he said, taking his hand out of his jeans and ruffling his son’s hair.

“Dad,” Samandriel whined, “you should know by now that my name’s not Alfie,”

Cas let out a laugh, answering his son before Dean could, “Samandriel, it is nothing against you. You were named after my brother, but your father continuously called him Alfie for reasons we will tell you when you are older,” Cas concluded.

Samandriel pouted but nodded in agreement, his face scrunched up in thought, “Daddy, I want to hear the one about the angel and the hunter,”

Dean and Cas shared a shocked look, neither had mentioned anything about an angel and a hunter, “Samandriel, did your Uncle Sammy tell you to ask us about that story?” Cas asked the boy, kneeling to the ground to look the 6 year old (6 and ¾ the boy would argue) and the four year old who had joined her brother after rinsing her mouth.

Both children nodded eagerly, Gabrielle’s curls bouncing as she did so. The parents shared another tentative look, unsure if they should tell their story. “Please Daddy,” Gabrielle asked, her eyes widening, while her lips turned into a pout, her chin wobbling slightly, Samandriel following quickly in his younger sisters footsteps. Their parents were immune to those looks, and they both knew it, “Uncle Sammy said it was a really romantic one!”

Dean let out a sigh, his eyes closing while he rested his head on the doorway to the bathroom, “Whose room are we going to this time?” he relented once again.

“SAMMY’S!” Gabrielle shouted, already running out of the bathroom and towards her brother’s room. Dean stopping the girl in the purple pyjamas by picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder, making sure that he wouldn’t hurt her. The three boys joined in with her girlish giggles.

They quickly tucked the children into bed, pulling the blanket over them, ignoring when their children started pushing each other to get more room.

“Okay, you guys ready?” Dean asked, the kids stopped their bickering and nodded, ready for their bedtime story, “I’m going to need your father’s help with telling that story,”

Cas moved closer, sitting next to Dean at the foot of the bed, “The beginning is not a happy one,” Dean started, a small frown on his face, “the hunter had offered his life to a bad man to save his baby brother. For years, the hunter was stuck in his prison, unable to see anyone but his captors. He had hunted so many monsters, protecting everyone, but in the end, they caught him when he protected his brother he loved so much,”

Cas took over, “The man was stuck in his prison for what felt like, 40 years, isolated from his family and friends. But, unknown to him, the angels had started to plot. Planning to help him escape from his prison,” The two children listened with rapt attention, “The angel sent one of their own to save him, but it was not easy, for the hunter was kept in a secret place, hidden in the deepest part of the castle, which was filled with monsters.”

Dean continued once again, “The greatest pain the hunter felt was the longing to be back with the people he loved. Finally, when all hope seemed lost the unknown guardian reached through the gates of his prison and pulled him to freedom.”

Castiel took over once again, “But when the hunter was free, the angel was ordered to leave. Not to show his face to the hunter just yet. But there was a flaw, for when the angel saved the hunter, a part of him was left behind, and the angel started to question everything he had learnt before he saved the human.” Dean and Cas shared a soulful look.

“The hunter was thrust back into his own world alone. It was a place he should have felt at home but instead was only filled with an unknown feeling. He was lost. But he marched on to find his family,” Dean muttered, noting his children’s eyes grow heavy. “As he searched, his resolve fading, a heavenly voice spoke to him; willing him to continue,”

Cas’ hand reached across the bed, intertwining it with his husbands before continuing, “Soon, the hunter was reunited with his father figure and brother, only for them to have doubts about who he said he was. Only after convincing them were they able to be happy that their small family was complete once again. But they had a bigger problem, who was the person who saved him? Who was it that left a mark on the hunter’s life? And why would they do it?”

The couple smiled as they noticed the children nodded off to sleep, curling into each other. Dean and Cas left quietly, closing the door slightly, so that the light from the hallway wouldn’t disturb the slumbering children.

“So,” Cas started when they entered their own room, “What happened with the hunter?” He asked, a smile making its way on his lips.

“Well, his life was never the same, was it?” Dean replied, pulling the angel closer.

“Good. Because the angel’s life was never the same either,”

“Is that a good thing?”

“It’s a great thing,” Cas replied, his hands moving to the back of the hunters neck, pulling him closer.


	30. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the 30 day OTP challenge I found on tumblr. Series of one shots. Drabbles of Destiel in various places and times. Some chapters are AU's, some are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago and am now just posting it all here on AO3 but if you want to read it before I post them, you can go to my writing tumblr or fanfiction page (discussionsonpaper) and find it there...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

It was the hottest day that he had ever lived through, Dean was sure. And if they hadn’t stopped it a couple of years back, Dean would have thought the apocalypse was coming. But instead of fighting monsters of some sort, Dean found himself in swimming trunks, while trying to get sand out of his ass.

So there he was, lying on the beach, his brother floating off into the distance and Cas sitting next to him, in a pair of trunks they had forced him to wear, as he stared longingly at the ocean. “Dean, why are you not letting me go to the ocean?” He asked, not taking his eyes off of the blue waves that crashed on the sandy shore.

Dean sat up roughly while moving his sunglasses to the top of his head, spraying sand everywhere in his small moment of panic, “No,” Dean refused, grabbing the angels wrist, “The last time you went into a body of water, I lost you and you lost your memory,” Dean begged with his eyes for him not to go, something Cas was not used to. In this show of vulnerability, Cas was able to see the man behind the mask, who was hurt and nearly broken, who would break completely if he had to lose one more person he cared about. And despite the sadness that seeped into his soul, Cas was slightly happy that he meant so much to the hunter.

“Very well, Dean. I shall not go near the water,” Cas finally agreed.

Dean let out a grateful smile, placing his sunglasses back in place, “I don’t ever want to lose you again Cas,” Dean muttered, lying back on the towel.

Cas looked at the human that made an impact on his being, “You won’t lose me, Dean,” Cas said, grabbing the hand of Dean, “I’ll always come back for you.


End file.
